A Series Of Mystrade Events
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Just as the title says, a series of one shot, prompt fics based around Mycroft and Greg. Warnings: Mentions of child abuse/alcoholism, angst, mentions of suggestive sexual nature (no sex), mild food porn (no sex). P.S due to FF's NO EXPLICIT rating, one of the chapters isn't in this. If you're into that sort of thing then check out my AO3 account - /users/PrettyKitty93.
1. Misbehave

**Misbehave**

"Inspector Lestrade." Mycroft greets professionally, holding a hand out to shake.

"Ah, Mr Holmes. Would you like a drink?" The older man smiles, shaking Mycroft's hand.

"Mycroft, please. And I'll have an orange juice, please. I only drink at home." Mycroft smiles back, but only briefly.

"Just have an alcoholic one, would ya? I won't tell no one. And it's Greg or Lestrade."

"Gregory, as much as I don't doubt you will tell anyone but I'm here strictly on business."

"What can I get you boys?" The young blonde waitress asks them cheerfully.

"Two scotches, please, love." Greg grins and gives her a wink.

"Gregory." Mycroft warns, giving Greg one of his signature glares.

"Relax. Have a bit of fun. I'm sure the world won't fall apart just because you're having a few drinks." Greg grins at the younger man and even gives him a wink too.

"A few drinks? I believe I _asked_ for an orange juice." Mycroft replies, still glaring at the older man.

"And I ordered you a whiskey. You like whiskey, right? I asked your assistant, Anthea? I think that's her name."

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to talk with you."

"And my office wouldn't have been appropriate?"

"I thought neutral territory, really? And besides, from what I've heard, I thought you might have wanted to get out of the office."

"Anthea told you that much?"

"I have my _ways _of getting information out of a gorgeous young woman."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I was your secret husband." Greg grins wickedly, sipping his scotch.

"... What?" Mycroft splutters on his drink.

"I told her I was interested, ya daft git. As if you believed that." Greg chuckles sweetly.

"Of course." Mycroft replies, blushing into his drink.

Greg continues to chuckle softly.

"So you're _interested_ in me, are you?" Mycroft says suddenly.

"Um, well, yeah." Greg replies and this time it's his turn to blush.

"Why?"

"I … honestly, don't know."

"That is _interesting_." Mycroft actually grins back at the older man.

x..x

Three hours later and Mycroft is on his twelfth glass of scotch with Greg Lestrade.

"Wow, you got strong stomach." Greg slurs, gesturing at Mycroft.

"_Very_, Gregory." Mycroft grins.

Truth be told though, Mycroft's brain is feeling a little fuzzy but he won't let the very drunk silver fox know that.

_Silver fox? Where did that thought come from? Although, he is very handsome for his age._ Mycroft thinks as he looks at the older man; he's talking about something but Mycroft isn't really listening.

"Oi, Myc. You there?" The older man interrupts Mycroft's train of thought.

"Well, obviously." Mycroft replies with a slight smile.

"Don't mean physic'lly, mean lit'ry." Greg continues to slur, a lop-sided grin appearing on his face.

_Wow, he actually looks younger with that dopey little lop-sided grin. _Mycroft involuntarily smiles at the thought, causing Greg to give him a look.

"What's got ya smilin'?"

"Just a thought."

"Speaking ov thoughts. Wanna get outta here?" Greg smiles again, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Gregory."

"Afraid you might hav' fun?" Greg replies and the lop-sided grin appears again.

For some reason, Mycroft loves that daft bloody lop-sided grin and realises that he can't necking his drink and offering a hand to Greg.

"That's more like it." Greg grins, swigging his drink and grabbing Mycroft's hand.

The older man allows himself to be pulled out of the pub and even allows himself to be pinned to the car by the younger man. The action even surprises Mycroft as he's not done something as spontaneous since he was fifteen.

"Sumone's got brave." Greg slurs with a smile.

"Let's blame it on the alcohol, shall we?" Mycroft smiles.

"And there was me thinkin' ya fancied me." Greg grins back at the younger man.

"Depends on how you feel, Gregory." Mycroft replies softly, looking Greg in the eyes.

"Thought that was obvious. Pretty sure I'v bin droppin' hints all night."

"Well then ..." Mycroft replies with a smile, leaning in to kiss Greg.

The kiss is slow and experimental but it's nice. Warm lips pressing against slightly colder ones, two different shaped mouths moving together and soft moans exchanged between the two men.

"In the car." Greg breathes into Mycroft's lips, feeling light headed.

Mycroft pulls Greg away from the car and is about to open the front door when the older man places his hand on the door handle of the back door, giving a little cough.

"Oh. Oh!" Mycroft replies, blushing bright red.

"Shall we?" Greg smiles suggestively.

"Indeed." Mycroft smiles back, climbing into the back of the car when Greg opens it.

Mycroft lies down in the back seat of his car as Greg crawls on to of him, closing the door behind him. He presses his lips to the younger man's softly, running his hands up his chest as the younger man moans softly into his lips.

Mycroft opens his mouth and allows Greg to slip his tongue into his mouth; exploring it thoroughly. Mycroft moans louder, copying Greg's actions and even biting the older man's bottom lip softly.

"I haven't done anything like this since I was fifteen." Mycroft admits softly, blushing a little.

"Me either. I never kissed my wife in car, let alone made out in the back." Greg replies with his little lop-sided grin, his speech slightly less slurred and tipsy than before.

Mycroft smiles softly to himself, cocking his head a little to look at Greg from a different angle.

"What ya keep smiling at?" Greg asks softly.

Mycroft blushes before whispering, "That dopey lop-sided grin of yours is … adorable."

Greg smiles downwards before replying, "Really?"

"Yes. In fact, I think I keep trying to make you smile to see if you'll do it."

"Well, I'll see if I can comply to your request then." Greg replies, purposely putting on his lop-sided grin again.

"Just kiss me, Gregory." Mycroft replies with his own seductive smile.

"With pleasure." Greg smiles and leans down to kiss the younger man again.

This time, he nibbles on his bottom lip, bringing out a delicious moan from the younger man that sends electricity straight to his groin.

Greg unconsciously rubs up against Mycroft and discovers that he's sporting a hard-on too, which causes him to moan into Mycroft's mouth.

"Mmm, _Gregory_." Mycroft moans loudly, tipping his head back.

Greg loosens Mycroft's tie and unbuttons his shirt so he can lick from the younger man's collarbones up his neck and meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

Mycroft moans again, moving his hips slightly to rub against Greg's erection and causing the older man to moan as well.

"So, is this going to be a regular occurrence then?" Greg asks, pulling away from Mycroft's lips a little.

"If you want it to be." Mycroft replies awkwardly.

"You should know, I don't have _friends with benefits_. I'm more of the romantic type. If you can't offer me that then I understand." Greg replies honestly, his eyes soft and gentle.

"I'd offer you anything as long you'll keep smiling like that at me." Mycroft smiles softly, before looking down and blushing bright red.

"Someone's definitely had too much to drink. I doubt you'd be _this_ honest if I hadn't got alcohol down your throat. Although, keep talking like that and I might just accept." Greg grins back, trying to keep the mood light in case Mycroft wants to back out.

"I think I'd very much like that, Gregory. I enjoy spending time with you and it's only been a few hours. I don't know what's going on."

"Hey. It's okay, I can help you through this. If you want me to?"

"Definitely. So, could we make something work? Or do you think I'm too … _high maintenance_."

"I have a habit for getting involved with high maintenance people. Besides, we both have hectic schedules so it shouldn't piss you off like it did my wife."

"True. But my schedule seems to be more hectic."

"I could live with that." Greg smiles softly, pecking a kiss on Mycroft's lips.

"So could I." Mycroft agrees, cupping Greg's cheek.


	2. Music

**Music**

Mycroft Holmes has always loved music. Ever since he was a little boy and his mother handed him a piano guide on sheet music. It was his favourite present and he kept it with him through to adulthood.

Now at the age of 46, Mycroft picks up the book; _The Well Tempered Clavier _and runs his fingers across it softly; the memories of playing piano for his family flowing back.

"Are you going to play for me, baby?" The voice interrupts Mycroft's thoughts.

"Yes, I thought I might." Mycroft smiles softly to himself, sitting down at his piano and opening the book at his favourite page.

He doesn't really need the sheet music anymore as he has Bach's _Prelude in C major_ compiled to memory but it's all part of the show; a grand piano, music sheet and the pianist as one.

"Mm, what's this? It's beautiful."

"Johann Sebastian Bach or more commonly known as Bach. And this is his Prelude in C major." Mycroft smiles softly as the older man sits next to him on the stool.

"Definitely beautiful." Greg smiles, watching Mycroft play.

"Indeed." Mycroft replies in agreement.

"I wasn't talking about the music that time." Greg grins, trying to catch the younger man's eye.

"Oh. Well, thank you, Gregory. I think it's time we arranged an eye test for you." Mycroft replies gently, blushing slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with my eyesight, Myc. I can just appreciate _real_ beauty."

Mycroft ceases playing for a moment to look at his partner, "If your eyesight isn't bad then you must be crazy. There's nothing _beautiful _or remotely _appealing _about me, Gregory."

"Beauty in the eye of the beholder, Myc. And the beholder sees that you are beautiful. Simple as." Greg smiles, cupping his partner's cheek and kissing him softly.

"Thank you, Gregory. But I have to disagree that _you_ are the most attractive between us." Mycroft smiles back, resting his hand on Greg's thigh.

"I love you, you know that?" Greg asks softly, smiling a little.

"Indeed I do. And I love you too, Gregory."

"Come dance with me. I know you probably have this on tape or something." Greg replies, standing up and holding a hand out for his partner.

"I have a tape of me playing, if that counts." Mycroft replies shyly, looking down at the piano.

"That sounds _perfect_." Greg smiles, pulling Mycroft up off the stool and directing him to the stereo.

Mycroft puts the tape in and walks back to Greg, resting a hand on his waist and bringing his hand up to meet his partner's.

"Oh, so you get to lead do you?" Greg grins but doesn't attempt to rectify the situation.

"You can't dance, as proved at our ceremony." Mycroft grins back, the memory of his partner stumbling over his feet causing him to chuckle.

"As you wish then, baby." Greg replies with a smile.

They move around the floor gracefully; well Mycroft moves gracefully while Greg just tries not to stumble over, and as the song reaches it's end, they slow to a gentle sway. They continue to sway long after the piece is finished, just lost in each other's embrace and the moment of calm and quiet; which they rarely have due to their schedules.

"I love this." Greg whispers in his partner's shoulder. "Dancing with you, I mean. Well, spending time with you _at all_. Just me and you with the rest of the world locked out, it's nice."

"I love this too. I wish we could do it more, Gregory." Mycroft sighs softly, resting his head against Greg's.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"And it's not yours either."

Greg hums in agreement, too tired to say anything.

"Tired?" Mycroft asks softly, kissing his partner's head.

"Yeah."

"Go lie down and I'll play some more Bach." Mycroft replies, gently pulling back from Greg and looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks, baby." Greg smiles, kissing his partner softly before going to lie down on the little couch.

Mycroft goes back to his piano and continues to play _Prelude in C major_ as a lullaby for his partner.

The melody fills the small study and before the older Holmes has finished playing, he hears the soft snores of his partner and decides to stop.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." He says softly, kissing his partner on the forehead and going back to his desk to do some work.


	3. Garden

**Garden**

"Mikey? What are you doing?" Greg asks curiously, watching the younger man battling with a pair of sheers.

"What does it look like, Gregory? I'm trying to trim this _bloody_ bush." Mycroft replies awkwardly, trying to avoid being poked in the eye by stray branches.

"Why? We have a gardener who _you_ pay for. So _why _are you doing his job?"

"Because … Because I want to." Mycroft whispers, blushing bright red.

"What's this about? You made me breakfast in bed, you _insisted_ I take the day off work, you're taking me out to dinner tonight … Not that I don't _love_ the effort you're putting in but what is going on, Mikey?"

"I just … I'd like to spend the day with you."

"Okay, don't tell me. I know how dramatic you are and I'll leave you to your secrecy. _But_ I want an explanation _tonight_. Okay?" Greg replies, smiling softly.

"And you shall have one." Mycroft smiles back, looking at the sheers in his hand awkwardly.

"I'll leave you to it." Greg chuckles, going back into their house to finish off his coffee.

x..x

"Okay, Mikey. Now I need an explanation." Greg says softly, as the waiter grins widely and conspiratorially with the older Holmes.

"I … I wanted to do this properly. That's what today's been all about. I was thinking of leaving this until we were at home in the back garden but I guess I got a little, um, excited. And decided that here would be much more romantic." Mycroft whispers, blushing bright red as he digs into his pocket for something.

Greg doesn't understand what Mycroft is doing as he stands up but as the older Holmes stands in front of him before getting down on one knee and holding out the ring to the older man.

"Mmm, Gregory Lestrade, will … will you marry me ..."

"Myc ..." Greg interrupts, already knowing his answer.

"... I know it's only be nine months but it's been the best nine months of my life, Gregory. And I'd like to spend another nine months … no, years and years with you in my life. I've never loved anyone like I love you, Gregory ..."

"Mikey! Yes. Yes, I'll marry you. Of course I will, you daft git. Now stop rambling and kiss me, for God's sake." Greg replies, grinning like an idiot.

Mycroft does as he's told and pulls the older man down for a passionate kiss, just as the whole room erupts with applause; women squealing while husbands try to shush them and children wondering what is going on.

"I love you, Gregory." Mycroft smiles softly, still cupping his partner's cheek.

"I love you too, Myc." Greg smiles back, pecking a kiss on his partner's lips.

Mycroft suddenly remembers the ring and takes it out of the box, placing it on Greg's finger.

The band is simple, just a silver band with a carving on the inside but it's the most beautiful thing Greg has ever seen. He smiles back at his partner, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going, Gregory?" Mycroft asks softly, letting his partner lead the way.

"Home. Obviously. I want to make out in _our_ back garden until we get cold and then I want to curl up with you while we keep warm, and then I want to take you up to our room and do some _very_ illegal things to you, Mycroft Holmes." Greg whispers in Mycroft's ear, his hand roaming down the younger man's chest and to his belt buckle. "Is that alright with you?"

"I … I think that … could be suitable … yes, definitely." Mycroft whispers breathlessly, chewing on his lip.

"Good, then let's go." Greg grins, pulling Mycroft to their car and practically throwing him in.

"I love you, Gregory. And … I'm _pretty _sure that I've _never _been this turned on in my whole life." Mycroft whispers, trying not to think about the _illegal things_ Greg has in store for him.

"I love you too, baby. And don't worry, we'll sort _that_ out later." Greg grins again, a sparkle in his eye.


	4. Flowers

**Flowers**

"_Two weeks, Myc! You were gone for TWO weeks and not even a text message! I had to find out from Sherlock! Spouting his mouth off about you not caring about me because you were going away for two weeks and you hadn't told me yet! And then when I text you to ask if you're okay and I miss you, I get no reply! I thought you were dead!" Greg shouted, shoving Mycroft in the chest._

"_Gregory, I'm sorry ..."_

"_NO! Don't do that! I love you, Mikey but a simple text would have been nice. Even if it was to say you'd be out of reach for a while. But NO, not even that. NOTHING." _

"_Gregory, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I was out of call range." Mycroft replied softly, reaching a hand out to Greg._

"_NO! Myc, we're partners, you should have contacted me! I was terrified. You know what, I can't deal with this right now. I need some space." Greg replied, grabbing his coat and heading for the door._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I don't know. But I need to be away from you right now, Myc." _

_And with that said, Greg walked out and left Mycroft alone._

Greg rests his head on the desk and sighs.

"Sir, is everything okay?" Donovan asks quietly.

"I'm fine, Donovan."

"... Okay."

"Thanks."

"Um, there's someone here to see you."

"I'm busy."

"Sir, I think it's important."

"Fine, send 'em in."

Donovan nods and leaves the office, "Go in." She whispers to the man.

"Thank you." He smiles back, walking into the office. "Gregory."

"What do you want, Myc?" The older man asks tiredly, not looking up from the file.

"I … I bought you these." Mycroft coughs awkwardly, holding out a bunch of flowers.

"Oh, um, thanks, Myc." Greg replies softly, finally looking up and seeing the big, beautiful bunch of flowers.

"So, can we make up then?" Mycroft whispers, shuffling his feet.

"You brought me flowers, at work?" Greg asks, trying not to smile.

"Oh, was that a bad idea?"

"Mikey, that has to be the sweetest thing ever." Greg smiles, standing up and walking over to the younger man.

"So you like them?" Mycroft asks hopefully.

"I love them, baby." Greg replies, sniffing the flowers before putting them down on the desk.

"I love you, Gregory." Mycroft smiles, holding a hand out for Greg.

Greg takes his hand and pulls him forward, kissing him softly.

"You know what I'm thinking?" He whispers, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh. But we're at your office, Gregory."

"I can pull the blinds and tell everyone not to disturb us for a while." Greg smiles suggestively, running his hands down the younger man's chest.

"Mm … but, _Gregory ..._"

"No, Myc. You have some making up to do." Greg smiles, walking round to the other side of the desk and moving some files out the way.

"_Gregory, _we could … get caught."

"Isn't that the fun part, though?" Greg winks, gesturing Mycroft over to him. "And besides, why waste a hard on?" He adds, looking down at Mycroft's visible erection through his trousers.

"You're going to be the death of me, _Gregory_." Mycroft smiles, walking round to the back of the desk and behind his partner.

"There's lube in the drawer." Greg whispers, his voice becoming huskier.

"Always prepared I see." Mycroft whispers in his partner's ear.

"My … Mikey." Greg moans softly.

"Don't worry, I'll sort out both our _problems_."

The younger man smiles and pulls out the lube, dropping it onto the table in front of Greg. He then pulls down his trousers and underwear a little, shivering when the cold hits his cock.

He spins Greg round and sits him on the edge of the table, pulling his pants and underwear down to his ankles. He picks up the lube again, warming it up on his fingers before applying some to himself.

"You ready?" Mycroft asks softly, leaning over his partner; who's now lying down on the desk.

"Yes. Just do it, please." Greg moans softly, grabbing the younger man and kissing him fiercely.

Mycroft pushes into him softly, earning a loud moan from the older man.

"How's that?" Mycroft whispers softly, pulling out a little and pushing back in again.

"Faster, Myc. _Please_." Greg moans loudly, gripping Mycroft's arms.

Mycroft does as he's told and speeds up, "Better?" Mycroft grins, shoving harder into his partner.

"_Oh God, yes._" Greg moans, throwing his head back and running his nails up Mycroft's back.

"_Gregory, _mmm, this is amazing." Mycroft moans, speeding up his thrusts, causing them both to moan loudly.

"_Mycroft._" Greg moans, continuing to scrape his nails down the younger man's back.

"_Gregory_." Mycroft moans louder, gripping his partner's thighs tightly.

"MYCROFT!" Greg screams loudly; forgetting that they're in his office, before coming all over his chest.

"GREGORY!" Mycroft screams just as loud, coming inside of Greg.

Mycroft sighs and pulls out slowly, pulling Greg's legs back down.

"Oh God." A voice says from the door, causing both men to look up and see a blushing Sherlock spin and walk out the door.

"Oops." Greg smiles, grinning at Mycroft.


	5. Ducks

**Ducks**

"Why do you want to go feed the ducks again?" Mycroft asks, holding the bag of dried up bread in his hand as he walks with his partner and their little twins.

"It's not me, Myc. It's Izzy and Sher who want to." Greg replies softly, his little girl pulling on his hand.

"Please don't call him that." Mycroft says in an exasperated tone.

"Call him what?" Greg asks, looking back at his partner.

"Sher. I allowed you to name our son Sherlock on the basis that we _didn't _shorten it to _Sher_." Mycroft replies, rolling his eyes at his partner.

"It's just a nickname, Mycroft. Just like I call you _Myc_." Greg replies softly, grabbing his partner's hand.

"Sherlock will kill you if he hears you calling our son _Sher_."

"Yes well, it doesn't matter what your little brother thinks, does it? And since when did you care, for that matter?"

"I don't. I just don't want my brother whinging as he usually does."

"He'll have to deal with it. Won't he Sher?" Greg replies, looking at his son.

"I don't mind it, daddy. But if it stops Uncle Sherlock getting insufferable then we can just call me Sherlock when he's around. Right, father?"

"Yes, Sherlock, we can." Mycroft smiles proudly, handing the bread to little Sherlock.

"Thank you, father. Come on, Izzy. Let's go feed the ducks." The little boy grins, grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her to the pond.

"You taught him _insufferable_?" Greg asks incredulously, eyeing his partner.

"Of course I did." Mycroft continues to smile proudly.

"Does he know what it means?"

"I'm very intelligent, Gregory. I can teach a child new words as well as the meanings, thank you."

"Mikey, he's six. Does he really need to know words like that yet?"

"Of course he does. I won't have my son saying someone's _poopy _or a _meanie_. He will use proper words." Mycroft replies, sounding like it's undignified for a child to use such words.

"Myc, he's just a kid. He's supposed to say things like that." Greg replies, trying not to grin at Mycroft's argument on the matter.

"I was learning French and how to play the piano by his age. Sherlock too."

"Mycroft, this is _our_ family we're talking about. Not yours. Come on, go easy on him."

"I am. I allow him to do _menial_ things like _feeding the ducks_." Mycroft replies with distaste.

"Aw, Mikey, that's what _normal_ kids do." Greg replies, finally allowing himself to smile at the older Holmes.

"How boring." Mycroft says simply, looking around the park.

"Oh, now I know were Sherlock got that from. I'll be sure to let John know." Greg grins, pulling Mycroft over to the pond.

"Father, can we play on the swings?" Izzy asks excitedly.

"Well, actually ..." Mycroft breaks off as Greg elbows him. "Yes, of course."

"Thank you, father!" Izzy exclaims, running off to the swing set with Sherlock.

"See. Easy." Greg grins, stopping to hug Mycroft.

"It is, isn't it?" Mycroft smiles, hugging his partner softly and kissing the top of his head.

"I still can't believe you taught our son _insufferable _and about your own brother too. Shame on you, Mycroft Holmes." Greg grins, kissing his partner.

"I taught them _both_ some new words and meanings." Mycroft smiles back, grabbing his partner's hand and pulling him to the swing set.

"You're terrible." Greg giggles, watching their children play with the other children.


	6. Fish

**Fish**

"Fish are such boring creatures." Mycroft comments, staring at the goldfish in the little bowl.

"Well, shall we get a dog instead? Because with two young children I'm _sure_ a dog would be easy to look after." Greg replies sarcastically, grinning at his partner.

"At least you can interact with a dog. Look at them, just swimming about in a bowl. Who would want such boring creatures?" Mycroft asks in a distaste full voice that matches his little brother's.

"Apparently, fish are very therapeutic." Greg smiles, standing next to his partner and watching the fish with him.

"Yes, in a psychologist's office." Mycroft replies, turning away from the fish.

"Look at it this way, if one of them dies we can go to the pet shop and buy another one. The kids will never know." Greg tries reasoning, following his partner with his eyes.

"We will _not _lie to our children, Gregory." Mycroft snaps, looking back at his partner.

"It's just a little lie, Myc. Just so they don't get upset over losing a pet." Greg replies softly.

"If we lie to our children, we're not good parents."

"Myc, every parent tells little lies to their children. My mum used to say I was an amazing dancer, and we _both_ know that isn't true." Greg replies, grinning. "Besides I'm not telling you to lie to them about loving them, I'm just saying that a few white lies can't hurt them. After all, _you _and Sherlock were told that caring is not an advantage. Have you discovered that was a lie yet."

Mycroft stares silently across the room, letting the words sink in.

"... Fine. But if it comes back to bite you, don't blame me."

"I tell you what, why _don't _we get a dog. I mean, you're right, dogs are more fun. And you said you'd _always_ wanted a dog."

"I thought you said we couldn't manage." Mycroft replies, quirking an eyebrow and smiling smugly.

"We thought we couldn't manage with two kids, but we are, aren't we?" Greg asks softly, now suddenly unsure.

"Yes, we're managing fine." Mycroft smiles gently, walking back over to his partner. "In fact, you're handling the children better than I am."

"You're brilliant with them, they _adore _you, Myc. You're an amazing dad. And … I'm so proud of you. You've come so far." Greg smiles reassuringly at his partner, taking his hand and stroking his knuckles.

"I adore them too, Gregory. I just … I don't want them to resent me when they're older."

"They could never do that, Mikey. You're the perfect dad. You give them everything they need and, youwill _never_ be your father. Okay?" Greg smiles, kissing his partner softly.

Mycroft smiles back, still not able to understand how Greg can know the fears that go unsaid in Mycroft's mind. All he'd ever said about his father was that he was a depressed alcoholic. Obviously Greg had made the connection based on John's father; the connection that both sets of children were abused by their fathers due to alcohol abuse.

"You always know what to say, my dear. And you _always _know what's going on in my head." Mycroft replies softly, wrapping his arms around Greg.

"Not always. Just certain things. Alcohol abuse usually leads to child abuse of _some_ kind. I should know." Greg replies sadly, resting his head on Mycroft's shoulder.

The younger man is glad that his partner doesn't mention any specific abuse, knowing it will set Mycroft off.

"Being an officer of the law must be a painful job, my dear Gregory, especially now that we have children of our own." Mycroft whispers in an understanding manner.

"We can't keep them safe forever, one day they'll move out and have their own lives. But, for now, I'm just relieved that we do all we can." Greg whispers into Mycroft's neck, gripping his partner tightly.

"You're right, we _should_ get a dog. It would act as extra protection for the children."

"Myc, this place is already like Fort Knox, it couldn't get any safer." Greg looks up and allows himself to smile.

"Technology can be infiltrated, Gregory. An animal can't."

"Dogs like meat, all someone has to do is wave a piece of beef at it and it will go to anyone." Greg grins at his partner.

"Be quiet, Gregory. We're getting a dog. And we are _not_ replacing the fish when they die." Mycroft replies sternly, indicating the end of the discussion.

Greg chuckles into his partner's chest; both gazing out the living room window, "I love you, ya daft sod."

"I love you too, my dear." Mycroft smiles, kissing his partner's forehead.

Greg sighs happily in response, watching the sun set behind the hills.


	7. Food

**Food**

"Myc, what's going on?" Greg asks softly, walking into the candlelit room having just finished a twelve hour shift at the Yard.

"It's our five year anniversary, Gregory." Mycroft smiles, walking into view with a glass of red wine for the older man.

"No, we've been together seven years, Mikey." Greg smiles softly, accepting the offered glass of wine.

"I mean, it's five years today that we signed the adoption papers." Mycroft clarifies with a sweet smile, sipping his own wine.

"Oh yeah, it's the twenty-fifth today, isn't it?" Greg asks with a smile, recalling the date he wrote on all the paperwork at the Yard.

"Indeed it is."

"So, where are the little angels then?"

"Staying at their Uncles' for the night. I _did_ assume you'd be home earlier." Mycroft replies, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Had a ton of paperwork to go through." Greg apologises sheepishly, looking down into his glass.

"I understand, my dear. We both have very demanding jobs." Mycroft smiles gently, kissing his partner softly.

"So, I'm guessing I'm getting told off because you had something planned?"

"I do, actually. I deduced quite early that you would be later than usual so I delayed the cooking. But, it should be done now." The younger man smiles, heading back to the kitchen.

Greg puts his glass down on the side table and takes off his coat, grabbing the wine again and making his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, Mikey. Wow, it all looks delicious. And it's a good job as ..." Greg smiles in his awe, but is cut of by his stomach growling.

"Hungry, darling?" Mycroft asks sarcastically, grinning at his partner.

"_Extremely_." Greg smiles, sitting down at the kitchen table and piling his plate with food.

Mycroft looks at his partner's plate with a smirk; there's a number of slices of beef, chicken and turkey, what looks like a pound of veg and lots of roasties and new potatoes, topped with gravy.

"Save me some food, would you, darling." Mycroft says with a smirk.

"Sorry, love." Greg replies apologetically, looking down guiltily at his full plate.

"It's quite alright, my dear. Be sure to save some room for dessert though."

Mycroft sits down across from his partner, filling up his own plate when he suddenly feels Greg's eyes watching him.

He looks up at Greg expectantly, "Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering, could you sit next to me for a change?"

"Of course, my dear." Mycroft smiles, picking up his plate and moving around the table to sit next to his partner.

"Thank you, love." Greg smiles brightly back at his partner.

The older man then goes back to his meal; devouring it as though he hasn't eaten all year.

Mycroft chuckles as he watches his partner shoving the food down his throat before beginning his own meal.

x..x

They eat the rest of the meal in comfortable silence until their plates are clear and Mycroft takes them to the sink.

"So, for dessert, we have double chocolate cake, strawberry cheesecake or strawberries with whipped cream or ice cream. What takes your fancy?"

"Well, apart from the delicious looking chef, I really fancy chocolate cake. Then maybe later we can start on the strawberries and cream." Greg smiles suggestively, causing the younger man to blush.

Greg chuckles at the expense of his partner's embarrassment, picking up a knife and cutting two large pieces of chocolate cake.

"I'll get fat." Mycroft comments sadly, looking down at himself.

"I don't care, Myc. I love you for who you are, sweetheart. Not what you look like. I'll still love you when you're old and grey." Greg replies softly, walking over to his partner and resting his hands on his hips.

"Thank you, Gregory." Mycroft smiles, bringing his hands up to Greg's shoulders.

"Come on, let's get fat together." Greg smiles softly, grabbing Mycroft's hand and pulling him towards the couch.

The older man returns a few minutes later with a tray of two pieces of chocolate cake, a bowl of strawberries, a can of whipped dream and a folk.

"Gregory, there's only one folk."

"I know that, silly. I'm going to feed you. It will be very romantic." Greg grins at his partner.

"Well, in that case," Mycroft makes his way over to their drinks cabinet, pulling out to glasses and a bottle of Glenfiddich.

"Whiskey?"

"Twenty-one year old, vanilla and toffee whiskey." Mycroft corrects, pouring out two glasses for them.

Greg smiles as his partner hands him a glass, "Mm, it's gorgeous. The vanilla and toffee compliment each other perfectly."

"It's my favourite whiskey." Mycroft comments happily.

"Mm, now, open up." Greg orders, holding up the folk with chocolate cake on it.

Mycroft does as he's told and allows Greg to guide the folk to his mouth; opening it and dragging the chocolate piece off the folk with his mouth.

Greg smiles widely and continues to feed his partner until the plate is empty.

Mycroft immediately picks up Greg's plate and the folk, ready to return the favour.

"I knew you'd enjoy this." Greg smiles and accepting the folk full of cake.

"This is quite fun, especially after a long day at the office."

"Mm, I know." Greg mumbles around the piece of cake.

Mycroft smiles at his partner softly at his partner. How had he got so lucky to end up with a man like Gregory Lestrade.

x..x

"Open." Greg smiles, holding a piece of strawberry up to Mycroft's mouth.

Greg's eyes widen as Mycroft pulls the strawberry into his mouth; his tongue touching Greg's finger as he sucks it in with the strawberry.

"Delicious." Mycroft smiles as he sucks the cream of his partner's finger.

"How about we carry this on in the bedroom?" Greg replies softly, his voice suddenly husky.

"Love to." Mycroft smirks suggestively, picking up the two glasses of whiskey and disappearing into the bedroom.

"You've started something now, Lestrade." Greg mutters to himself with a smile, grabbing the strawberries and cream.

"Gregory." Mycroft calls from the bedroom, a slight purr in his tone.

"Coming, darling." Greg grins, walking faster to the bedroom.

"Hello, my dear." Mycroft greets from the bed, noticeably less clothed than before.

"H … hey." Greg stammers, feeling his pants tighten.

"Join me, won't you." Mycroft smirks, throwing the cover back.

"Try and stop me." Greg grins, placing the food down and stripping naked with lightening speed.

He climbs into bed and picks up a strawberry; dipping a little bit into the whiskey before covering it with whipped cream.

"Open up." He smiles at his partner, holding the treat up.

"Mmm. That's really nice." Mycroft grins, swallowing down the strawberry. "Your turn."

Greg hands him a piece of strawberry and the cream; the younger man repeats his partner's experiment and brings it to his lips.

"You're right. That _is_ nice. The mix of sweet and spice is so delicious." Greg grins, swallowing the treat greedily.

"Whiskey, strawberries and whipped cream, well, I've definitely never tried that before." Mycroft grins back, kissing his partner. "There was always something I wanted to try, despite being a sociopathic genius, I still had fantasies like normal teenagers."

"What did you have in mind?" Greg asks, looking intrigued.

"Well," Mycroft smirks, picking up a strawberry and cream, "This." He adds simply, squirting a line of cream down his partner's chest.

He puts the strawberry in his mouth and drags it up the line of cream on Greg's chest; causing the older man to moan loudly. The younger man stops at he reaches his partner's mouth; encouraging him to take a bite.

Greg smiles and opens his mouth, biting the strawberry in half and kissing his partner.

"Mm. Delicious." He moans softly, wrapping his arms around the younger man, "We'll have to do this more often."

"I read that experimenting with food is one way to increase sexual arousal." Mycroft smirks, kissing his partner passionately.

"I like the sound of that." Greg smirks back as Mycroft lick the remaining cream of his partner's chest. "Oh, definitely."


End file.
